


An Unexpected Invitation

by northeto (Emiline)



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/northeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which shameless flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "dance" in the lj comm downton100.  
> Set sometime in Season Two, but no specific spoilers. I fear I may have stolen the final line from Mr. Bates. Oh well.  
> Disclaimer: DA and it’s characters do not belong to me. This is a fanwork created for love of the show and not for profit.

“The nurses have been harping on at me to attend the village dance next week,” Dr Clarkson grumbled as Mrs Hughes poured them both a fresh cup of tea in her sitting room.

“I take it you’re not so keen on the idea?” she inquired with a smile.

“I have no objections to dancing in general, but my work is time consuming and I would rather spend my free moments in an activity of my own choosing, not one that is being pressed upon me.” He paused and took a sip. “But I feel I have little choice in the matter. They assure me it would be cruel to deprive the ladies of my presence when we have lost so many young men in the war and so many of those who have returned are still recovering.”

“Hard to argue with, indeed,” she agreed. “Though,” she added, her voice taking on a playful tone, “The prospect of dancing with beautiful young women cannot be too repulsive”.

“It is not altogether unappealing,” he admitted, returning her smile. “They tend to make me feel my age, though.”

“If you are fishing for compliments, I’m afraid it isn’t going to work”.

“I am certain nothing gets past you,” he declared.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere either,” she laughed.

“Well then, I’ll be direct. Will you go to the dance with me, Mrs Hughes?”

Clarkson had never before had the privilege of seeing Downton’s housekeeper speechless. It was vaguely worrying.

“I hope I haven’t offended you,” he said hesitantly.

“No, you haven’t done that,” she managed, though her tone was not as reassuring as he might have wished.

Finally, she seemed to right herself.

“I am sorry,” she apologized. “I should be delighted to go with you, truly.”

“Then I am a happy man indeed.”


End file.
